


All Their Fault

by mitkit99



Category: Pearl Harbor (2001)
Genre: Danny Lived, F/M, I don't know how else to tag this, Karma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: Basically Danny lived and Rafe left, eventually finding love in another woman while Evelyn and Danny's marriage falls apart. I'm planning on 3 chapters but I don't know. I may leave this as a one shot.





	All Their Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a lot of people like the pairing of Danny and Evelyn and I get it, I do. That being said, I don't. I can't forgive them. What they did was stupid and selfish. First off, it takes more than THREE MONTHS to get over someone dying. I just recently lost a family member so I can say that. Second of all, Danny should have not fallen for her. She was the girlfriend of his best friend, the man he thought of as a brother, who had just recently died! That was majorly not okay and, even if they did eventually develop feelings for each other, they should have waited out of respect for the dead. I guarantee people thought that they were having an affair the entire time due to how quick they both moved on.  
> Rafe cared about them both enough that he was willing to look past it. He tried to get Danny home to Evelyn for the sake of their son and then stayed and helped out in his stead, even with the knowledge that she would have chosen Danny in the end. I know a lot of guys who would have just left her on her own, and she would have deserved it.  
> I've seen a lot of people just have Danny and Evelyn have their happy ending, but I don't agree. I think Evelyn's soulmate was Rafe and she was stupid and lost him. I think that eventually she would have realized that and it would have been too late so that's what happens here. Evelyn and Danny got married and Rafe left, washing his hands of them and their problems. He eventually finds a girl that deserves him and she helps him get over Evelyn. Meanwhile, Evelyn and Danny start to blame each other. Their son, Danny Junior, knows his parents marriage is unhappy and doesn't know why. I may do a sequel where he finds out about Rafe if enough people want one.  
> Well, that's it. This came to me out of nowhere but I've been dealing with grief and school and writer's block so I'm not complaining.  
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think,  
> Thanks & Love,  
> mitkit99,

Evelyn Walker nee Johnson had seen many horrible sights.

As a former nurse that had served at Pearl Harbor that dreaded December 7, 1941, she had witnessed death and destruction. She had witnessed sights unimaginable for most and had endured.

She had never seen anything as horrible as this.

Danny didn’t know she was here, too busy with his job and the downtown bar to realize that his wife had travelled to Tennessee to witness the wedding of his former best friend and her one true love.

The man who had walked out of their lives and had never looked back.

Captain Rafe McCawley.

She had married Danny to give her son a life with both his parents and it had cost her everything. Danny was too distant, blaming her for the fact that his best friend wanted nothing to do with him. She blamed Danny for keeping her from Rafe. Her son, Danny Junior, was spending most of his time with Sandra or Red, away from his parent’s crumbling marriage and indifference.

She didn’t hate her son, she really didn’t. Junior was the only thing that kept her from killing herself or leaving everything behind. She loved him, but she couldn’t help but resent him. He was the reason she didn’t have Rafe and was married to a man that cared more about his former friend than her. Every time she looked at him, she was reminded of that horrible moment when she had told Rafe about her pregnancy.

The moment she had lost him.

She sat in the back of the church, staring at the man she loved more than anything in the room. He was standing at the alter next to the preacher and a man she didn’t know, probably another soldier that he had met during the war. He was nervous but happy and for just a moment, she pictured how their wedding would have gone. Would he have looked like that or would the nerves not exist due to him being so happy at the thought of her and their future?

She’d never get to know. Soon that horrible music started playing and she shakily stood to her feet, turning to look at the door as an older gentleman appeared with the bride.

She looked nothing like her, something that eased her heart. If the woman looked like her, she might have lost her temper and screamed at the fact that a mere copy was receiving her happy ending. No, the source of her envy had long blond hair that was curled underneath her veil. Her hazel eyes seemed sweet and her smile made her face glow as she stared at Rafe. The dress was a long-sleeved chiffon dress with a high collar and buttons that reached the waist. It was simple, as was her wildflower bouquet.

Evelyn had never hated anyone more than she hated this woman.

Her gaze followed her as the woman walked to the end of the aisle to meet an awe-struck Rafe. The old man shook his hand before handing her over to the captain with a smile. She sat down as she watched the vows.

It took everything in her to not stand and scream when the preacher asked if anyone objected. She was a married woman and she had dignity, even if she hated it.

Rafe would just scoff and ask for her to leave. He had made it very clear that he was over her.

Instead, she bit her tongue and fought back tears as Dorothy Elizabeth Fergusson became Mrs. Rafe McCawley, a name that should have been hers.

She didn’t go to the reception. Instead she went back home to her husband who was out with friends and her son who wasn’t home. She pulled out Rafe’s letters and reread them for the thousandth time, crying in her closet for the man who she had lost.

Because as much as she wanted to blame Danny and Junior for keeping her from Rafe and Rafe for almost dying, she knew the truth.

She had lost Rafe to another woman.

And it was all her fault.


End file.
